


Lake Lyn Made It Possible

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Children, Children of Characters, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Mpreg, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Malec, Marriage, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Newborn Children, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rewrite, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Lake Lyn is the reason that something wonderful happened for Magnus and Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Lake Lyn Made It Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is my first Shadowhunters story, but I have over 200 in other fandoms. Malec is one of my favorite couples. They are the whole reason that I read the books. I love the show the most and that is what this story is based on. Though I got the idea after reading Queen of Air and Darkness where Magnus had to drink from Lake Lyn to get better. I also got Anna Lightwood's name from the book series.
> 
> AN2: There are references to Mpreg. If you don't like don't read other wise enjoy. If any spelling errors sorry don't got Microsoft office only this so ignore.

Everyone knew that Warlocks couldn't have children their selves. The only exception had been Tessa Grey because she was also part Shadowhunter. Her kids and grandchildren as well had been able for that to happen. It was a known fact, but something had happened when Magnus had gotten sick. The only cure had been to drink the water from Lake Lyn, which had worked. Alec had been happy, everyone had been glad that Magnus was better. They had been worried that not only him, but other Warlocks were going to die. Alec had only worried about his husband though. He hadn't wanted any others to die, but Magnus meant the world to him. 

Alec had stayed beside Magnus' side for days that turned into a month. Magnus had gotten to the point that his magic didn't work. Worse than that though, he could barely move. Alec had helped him not leaving his side once. He'd offered to patrol not wanting to shank his duties. Jace and the others had told him his only concern should be Magnus. They would worry about the other things. Alec would only be distracted and get hurt which wouldn't help Magnus. 

No one could have seen what would come after Magnus gotten better. Alec had thought he was getting the flu or some other horrible sickness. However, Catarina had given him the news, which he'd refuse to admit, he had fainted at. She had told him that some how Magnus had stopped shooting blanks and got him pregnant. Catarina hadn't even blinked when she'd said male pregnancy. Alec thought it was a joke until she'd given him a book on other men's experiences. A book called what to expect while expecting, male edition he refereed to it as. 

Now nine months and six weeks later that seemed like only yesterday. He'd been terrified when he first found out thinking someone would try and take the child. They'd think it was a demon curse instead of a gift. Magnus had actually laughed at first when he'd said it out loud. It had been a rough day, they'd been trying to figure something out. Magnus wanted to do it in a way that had seemed to risky. Jace claimed that his way was better, but it would take way too long so they'd go with Magnus'. Alec knew he had been frustrated and tired so he'd just yelled it out like it was nothing. Magnus had thought he was doing it for some off the wall joke that no one got, even him. Jace had been staring at him not even blinking as if waiting for the punch line. He'd yelled it out right after Magnus had said it would be better if he went alone. Alec hadn't wanted him to go into danger without considering the baby. Of course the fact Magnus hadn't known was the problem. 

Clary and Izzy had been the first ones out of the shock hugging him making cooing sounds at his stomach. It was like they all along knew that men could get pregnant and this wasn't a big deal. Which of course it seemed like it wasn't a huge deal since one out of every ten men carried the gene to make it possible. Shadowhunter school didn't teach that to you in biology, but Clary and Simon's school had it seemed. Jace had finally come over once the girls had stopped gushing giving him a hug. Magnus though was still in a state of shock it had seemed. They had left the office giving them some time. After all warlocks couldn't have children everyone knew, but Tessa. 

Alec had only known two words to describe it Lake Lyn. It was all he could think of since it was the third mortal instrument. Magnus had drunk the water from it healing his self even though it usually made Shadowhunters hallucinate if they drunk it. Alec hadn't known what to say worried that Magnus would be upset or angry. He'd thought he would think he'd some how cheated on him, but he hadn't. He'd been with no one only Magnus for his entire existence. Magnus was the only one that knew he'd never been able to successfully jack off without being frustrated and needing a cold shower. At least until Magnus came along and helped him. That first time Magnus had helped him jack off had been one of the best experiences besides actual sex.

He'd watched Magnus walk towards the door thinking he was going to leave. Instead he'd turned the lock before turning back to him. Alec had seen so much in Magnus' eyes in that moment. He'd crossed the room pressing his husband against the door kissing him. He'd been trying to say everything with the kiss. They'd only been married for three months when Magnus had gotten sick. He'd thought it was over that it was all they'd get together. He hadn't wanted to live without Magnus, he was his heart and soul. If something were to happen then he'd be destroyed. Magnus had made him swear he wouldn't do anything stupid though. He refused to let him take his life or try to bargain to bring him back if he'd died. 

They'd ended up having sex on his desk after they had talked. Magnus had told him he knew he hadn't cheated. He just hadn't wanted to find out it was a dream. They went to see Catarina to keep a check on the baby. They knew they couldn't go to mundane doctors even if it was normal. They couldn't even tell the Clave because they wouldn't understand. There had been no way that they would allow anyone to experiment on the baby or him. When he'd gotten to the point it was obvious he was pregnant, Magnus glamoured him. No one had been the wiser as to what was happening. The only people that knew were family and friends that were like family to them. 

Though the last two months had been extremely tricky since they had discovered it wasn't only one child he was carrying, but two. At least, that was what it had seemed until Catarina had done a little magical ultra sound 3-D hologram finding that he was having triplets. Magnus had been the one needing a chair after that. Alec had kept saying he felt like he was larger for only two. He'd barely left the apartment after that because Catarina had been worried. He'd been stuck on bed rest, which had bored him so bad. 

He'd had babysitters all day too because Magnus wouldn't leave him alone. Most of the time it was Jace or Izzy. They weren't bad at all which neither was his mom. Though Simon at times drove him a little nuts especially if he came with his sister. They'd try to behave, but really they'd made out a lot. They had told him it was payback, but Magnus and he rarely did anything in front of others. It usually would lead to hot sex that was out of this world in no time. He'd loved spending time with Madzie and Catarina when they came over. He felt like he was already prepared to have the kids because he'd been part of raising Madzie too. 

~AM MA AM MA~

Alec let out a content sigh holding his daughter Anna in his arms. She was beautiful and wonderful in so many ways. Her brothers Max and Rafe were both sleeping away. His brother Max had told him he should name his son after him after all their mom had named him after her brother. It was like some kind of tradition. Alec hadn't wanted to break it so he'd given his second born Max's name. Though their first son Rafe had been named after Raphel who was now human after all that had gone on months ago with the experiments. Anna had been named after a distant relitive of his that Magnus had known. She'd been an excellent Shadowhunter Magnus had said. She had also been accepted by her parents being a lesbian. What Magnus had told him had made him happy to know that it wasn't always horrible for gay Shadowhunters especially back then. Though he doubted she came out to tons of people. Magnus had shown him a picture of her that he'd some how found in his possessions. He thought he might have conjured it from his memory though. 

He couldn't believe that it had been six weeks since he'd brought the babies into the world. It had not been how he planned it to happen. Though he figured it worked out in the end since the four of them were still alive. Being used as bait to get to Magnus had not been something he wanted to go through nine months pregnant. The warlock had been out for revenge for some issues in years past. She'd come to get Magnus only to find Alec there sleeping. When Alec had woken up he was in a dark room with no windows or light coming in at all. What the warlock hadn't known was that he was protected by the babies. They had decided to provide their magic to shield their daddy while he'd been carrying them. 

Alec had been found and unharmed since he couldn't be touched not even by the hundred and some times the warlock tried. She'd tossed so many things at Alec from spells to weapons, but nothing got through. She'd been furious actually blowing the building they were in up. It was how they had been found in the end. She'd had so much protection up where he hadn't been able to be traced. Jace had tried their parabatai rune to find him, but it hadn't worked she'd been into some serious dark magic. They had been close though which had been a good thing since he'd gone into labor after she'd blown the building up.

Catarina had shown up with them and with Magnus' assistance had gotten him some where more friendly. Rafe had been first, then Max and finally Anna who had been the smallest. They had been worried about her since she'd been so small. Max had come out blue, which had been a surprise, but Alec didn't care because he loved their son. Rafe had been born with a full head of hair like Max had, only his wasn't blue. Anna had black specks of fuzz, but mostly a bald head. Max's eyes were blue like his skin was Rafe's darker and Anna had the same beautiful blue color eyes that Alec had. 

Anna had been touch and go, but she'd finally started crying. Catarina hadn't said it, but Alec had known if they'd been any longer they might have lost her. Carrying three babies had been risky they knew. Anna was his little peanut and she was special like Tessa Grey was. Catarina had told them that where Anna had warlock blood in her, she also carried Shadowhunter blood with her. She was half of Magnus and Alec in one child. Max had more of Magnus' traits and Rafe, Alec's. 

~AM MA AM MA~

Alec felt it when Magnus came in the room without having to look. It only took a moment before his husband was sitting beside him. Thanks to Magnus' powers it wasn't so bad when all three of their children needed to be fed at once. They had help most of the time from family, but some times at night the little ones decided they all wanted food or a changing at once. When Magnus sat down Alec leaned over kissing him before placing Anna in his arms. Their children were wonderful in his husband's arms he thought. He couldn't imagine a life without Magnus in it or their babies. 

As if feeling left out both boys started crying, but Alec could tell it wasn't a cry for food or a need to be change. It was more of them wanting attention which he didn't mind. He lifted Rafe up first before letting Magnus take him as well. He then went back for Max cradling him in his arms. It didn't take much for the boys to stop crying once they were in their dads' arms. He still at times couldn't believe that they had three little ones. He didn't know if in the future he'd be able to do it again, but if not then the three they had now would been okay. They could always adopt more children. He was sure there were plenty out there in need of adopting. It had been what he'd thought about to begin with. After two years of being married they could find a child or two to take in. However life decided to have those babies come earlier.

"If I didn't tell you today, I love you." Magnus said not only to Alec, but to their children as well. "I don't want to wake up if this is some kind of dream."

"I've done pinched myself plenty of times, it's not a dream." Alec said. "I love you too. I wouldn't want to have anyone else be their dad." He added. 

"You do make the perfect daddy to them too." Magnus replied smiling at Alec before looking at their three bundles of love. 

He'd always thought he'd never get to have a real family. All his life he'd been alone in so many ways, but then Alec happened. He came in and bam, everything was turned upside down. Now, they were married and he was the biological dad to three children. When Alec had blurted out he was pregnant he had laughed. It had brought back a memory that Alec had forgotten. It had been one night when their phones had been breaking up for some reason. He'd told Alec he needed to go, but all Alec had heard was breaking up. He'd shouted in the phone I'm pregnant you can't. What had been the most hilarious was it had been only six months prior to Alec actually being pregnant. 

What they'd done on Alec's desk had been slow at first, but by the end he'd been almost out of control. They both had really because they'd been enjoying it so much. He had shown Alec how much he loved him and accepted him more than once. He was grateful every day that he'd shown up at that horrible idea of a first wedding and ruined it. He knew that the three little ones they had now wouldn't be here other wise. Alec wouldn't be living his best life and Magnus knew he'd be still wishing he'd done something to change it. 

"You four are the best thing that's happened to me in my long life. You are everything that I could have ever hoped to leave in this world if something were to happen." Magnus said. 

He'd live long after Alec died, but he knew now that he would have two of their children with him. Unless Rafe decided he wanted to find immortality he'd die like Alec would. They had many years though so Magnus refused to think of that now. They had birthdays, holidays, first steps, words, first days of school and to his horror dating. He'd never stand in his children's way though. Even if one wanted to date a lamp post he'd support it, but hope that they weren't. 

"I'm happy to have the four of you with me too. We're going to do so many things wrong at times, but we can learn. We've done good with Madzie so I figure we can be just as good with these three." Alec said watching as Max let out a little yawn stretching his arms above his head. 

"Of course." Magnus agreed. "When they decide that grounding isn't fun and portal to some other country, we'll just have to find a way to put a no portal spell inside their room." He grinned which got a gasp from Alec. "What, you didn't think of that? I had a dream about it before I woke up. Though I think we have to worry about Anna the most with boys or girls." He said knowing their daughter would break hearts. 

"They're not dating until they thirty. I know how to use weapons to scare them off." Alec put in before looking at his daughter. "You will think me when you're older." 

"Maybe twenty-five, after all by thirty in Shadowhunter years she's old. I just don't want to catch you three flying in on a magic carpet or sailing a boat into the apartment." Magnus stated watching Rafe blink up at him.

Alec gave Magnus a look remembering a store that Magnus had told him about a flying carpet and a hot air balloon. They were going to have their hands full. Plus, a young warlock wouldn't be able to control their powers when they were little. Who knew what could happen until they gained control. Alec wouldn't trade any of it for anything because he was overjoyed. 

~MA AM MA AM~

After a feeding and changing Magnus took Alec's hand leading him back to their bed. It was across the hall from the nursery he'd used his magic to add to the apartment. It was the top floor after all so it wasn't like he had neighbors. They lay in bed with Alec on his back and Magnus curled into his side. Alec's arm around Magnus holding one of his hands their fingers locked together. The only ring that was on Magnus hand at the moment was his wedding band that stayed there even when he took the others off to sleep. Magnus also wore the family ring that he'd planned on giving him around his neck. Unless Magnus took it off it wouldn't ever fall off like it had once when the necklace had broken. 

Magnus traced patterns on Alec's chest along with a few of the runes that were on his skin. He placed kisses there as well enjoying being so close to the man he loved. He felt at times like his heart could burst he was so happy. Things would still be tough even now that the Shadowhunter world was changing. One of their children was blue, but that didn't matter to them. Magnus had already started calling Max Blueberry. He'd caught Alec calling him blue eye baby boy because of his eyes. 

There was no guarantee that they could have more biological children in the future. Magnus hoped that maybe they could, who knew maybe Lake Lyn had given them a gift for the future too. Magnus remembered lying in bed at night like now, but Alec on his side. He'd traced Alec's rounded belly singing to their children. He did that now as well, but he'd felt them kick many times when he'd done it while inside of their daddy. They laid there not talking for the longest time just enjoying their own company. They didn't always need to talk. It was the thing about them, they were content just being at times. 

Alec drifted off first to the soothing sounds of Magnus' humming. There was also the patterns he drew. Magnus was next snuggling close to Alec whispering his love to him. They'd be up in another few hours to fed again. Their babies slept some, but Max was the one that decided when the should be up the most. They slept when they could and at times that was Alec's office. Magnus would summon a couch large enough for them to be comfortable on. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I don't know if I'll write another story about Malec. This one took me almost two years to get out. Some times when I love the characters so much it's harder to get the story the way I want it. I have lots of ideas written out, but we'll see how this goes if I write more.


End file.
